Wake
by junkpuppet225
Summary: The aftermath of Coda. Re-watch the standoff with Rick and the cops and you'll see a girl emerge from the room on the left. This is her story. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wake

Summary: The aftermath of Coda. Re-watch the standoff with Rick and the cops and you'll see a girl emerge from the room on the left. This is her story. Daryl/OC

Disclaimer: Spoilers for the MSF Coda. I do not own any characters from The Walking Dead nor am I making any money from the writing of this fan fiction. Rated M for possible language and/or adult situations in later chapters. Enjoy!

Note: Please review! If you've ever read anything I've ever wrote you know I am the queen of re-vamps. Had to take a break for a bit to work on real life stuff but I beasted that and now I'm back to writing. Can't wait for TWD to return Sunday! Hate to lose the awesome reviews I've gotten so far. Keep them coming!

x-x-x

Nothing prepares you for a life like this. No matter how many zombie movies you've watched or how much of a badass you think you are, every new day brings something unexpected and all you can do is try and survive. I knew something was going down in the hospital but I told myself on my first day here - mind your business, stay off the radar and maybe you'll make it out alive. So that's what I'm doing - laying on the uncomfortable hospital bed with my feet crossed and hands resting on my empty stomach - staring at the ceiling, minding my own business. The cops and the outsiders are standing just outside my room, talking quietly. Everything seems to be going smoothly until I hear Dawn ask for Noah. More muffled talking and a gunshot rings out - causing me to jump in my skin. Other than a gasp or two it becomes eerily quiet just before the second shot fires, causing a slight ringing in my ears.

If things are going south I should probably move. I refuse to die in hospital scrubs. I push myself from the bed and move towards the door, peering out into the madness. Dawn and Beth are lifeless in the hall while the cops and outsiders stare at each other; guns drawn.

"Hold your fire! It's over! It was just about her. Stand down."

I can only stare in horror as the grief and heartbreak washes over the faces of the outsiders. They came for Beth and now she's gone. The outsiders continue to stare in disbelief; fighting an inner battle within themselves. It's obvious these people are at the end of their sanity. Finally the man in front mutters a simple, "Let's go." As everyone lowers their guns.

"You can stay."

"Were surviving here. It's better than out there."

I watch the leader carefully as he shakes his head no, pointing to the people behind the cops. Meeting my eyes for a second. His second in command has been reduced to a shell of a man as he kneels beside Beth's body. My heart aches for her. She didn't deserve this.

"No... and I'm taking anyone back there who wants to leave. If you want to come with us... step forward now." The leader states, looking us over with sadness in his eyes. It's obvious these people care for Beth a great deal. The second in command begins to sob, leaning forward to pick her up in his arms. "I'll go." The crack of emotion in my voice surprises me and I wonder if anyone even heard me. Noah meet's my gaze. The leader looks to him for confirmation and he nods, forcing a pained smile. "She's one of the good ones." He adds quietly. "Meet us outside. You have five minutes." The leader says flatly, turning to leave with the others.

Noah follows me back into my room as I gather the handful of items I had on me when I was brought to the hospital. My torn jeans and simple black tank top is folded neatly beside the bed along with a hairbrush, iPod shuffle and picture of my sister. I turn to Noah; who seems lost in his thoughts. "These people aren't bad. They seem to genuinely care for one another. Their like a family. They have a baby."

"They have a baby?"

He can only nod.

I think for a minute, my mind racing as I grab the sheet off the bed and fold it into a sack, "Go to the nursery and get the formula there while I change. I'll meet you outside." He takes the makeshift bag and turns down the hall as I throw the hospital clothes off and pull the jeans and tank top on quickly before slipping on my worn tennis shoes and bolting towards the exit. Noah meets me a second later handing over the blanket filled with remixed formula as we emerge into the city.

The outsiders are gathered around a nearly broken down fire truck, the leader standing beside a sword wielding black woman and teenage boy who is holding the baby in his arms. To the left of them is Beth's motionless body and a woman clinging to her sobbing while a Korean man try's to console her. The second in command is on his knees beside them - his head handing low as he stares into the dirt. His face is void of expression or thought. I find myself frowning.

Taking a deep breath I move towards the leader and hand him the sack of formula as he stares at me, somewhat confused. "Formula from the nursery. For the baby." My voice is soft and weak and I suddenly feel exhausted. I only knew Beth for a few days but I want to cry with them. "Thank you." The leader finally says, handing the formula over to the teenager who gives me a grateful glance. "My name is Rick Grimes." His voice is thick and rough. These people have lost many. "Alana Reynolds."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

I pause, taken off guard. Walkers? He must mean the zombies. How many have I killed? A hundred? A thousand? I shake my head, unsure.

"I've lost count."

"How many people have you killed?"

Seriously? Twenty questions? I feel the constant pain in my chest began to burn at the question. Anna. I killed Anna. "One." Finally my voice doesn't waver but Rick continues to stare at me as if he's making a decision for the whole group based on my answers.

"Why?"

This one's easy.

"To survive."

His blue eyes don't leave mine for another full moment before he nods; turning to the others. "Everyone. This is Alana. She's with us now."

x-x-x

Chap 2: Hollow

Daryl's POV

I imagine if you cut me open I would be completely empty inside. There is only darkness now and I can't bring myself to lift my head and acknowledge the others. This is my fault. I should have fought harder to keep Beth safe. I should have run faster when she was taken from me. I should have never stopped searching until I brought her home. Now Rick and Tyrese are digging her grave. How many times have they had to do this now? I'm losing count. I'm tired of losing people. My knees are burning and my spine screaming for release but I can't move. I can't leave her again. If I leave her then she's really gone.

Just like Merle.

My vision blurs as new tears take over and spill down my face. This is the first time since the apocalypse started that I've felt truly defeated.

"Daryl. Their finished."

Carol's voice is soft and full of compassion. She is the strongest person I have ever known. The things she's been through in the short time I've known her and yet she still pushes forward. She touches my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts for a moment. Beth is lying before me in an awkward position - her legs bent in an unnatural way beneath her. I pick her up again; wincing as the pressure releases from my knees and back and I idly wonder how long I've sat in this position. Time seems to have left me somewhere and I do not recall getting into the fire truck or finding this small meadow outside of the city.

Turning to the others I finally see them - their faces pained and silent as we make our way to the small fresh grave. I feel my arms begin to shake as I carry Beth past her sister who can only hang her head and sob. My own grief escapes me as I kneel again and place Beth gently into her grave. Carol is at my side again but I can't bring myself to turn to her. I can only stare at Beth as Rick comes to my left and places his hand on my shoulder. Tyrese covers Beth's body with a blanket from the truck as Father Gabriel begins to say a few words; clutching his bible tightly as everyone bows their head for Beth. "It never gets easier." Rick grumbles beside me, his own tears falling for the girl. For Hershel. For Bob. For everyone we've lost. Once Gabriel has finished with his words Tyrese begins to close the grave.

Once the ground is complete again the girl from the hospital moves into my peripheral vision, placing a handful of picked wild flowers on the fresh soil. Her lips move in a simple prayer for Beth and Maggie as she draws a small heart in the dirty with her finger. When she stands she meets my tired gaze, dusting off her hands; "I had a sister once." Was all she said before turning back to the others. I can't recall what Rick said her name was; only that she's killed several walkers and one person. Her hair is long and brown and she's skinny; nearly to the point of malnourished. I can't help but wonder what got her in that hospital with Beth.

"We're going back to the cabin in the woods." Carol assures me as I take a final look at Beth's grave and follow her towards the fire truck.

x-x-x

Chap 3: Family

Alana's POV

I wake up with a start; frantic and searching the darkness at unfamiliar faces. I feel panic rise in my chest as I hold back a scream. Noah stirs beside me on the floor but doesn't wake. The hospital is gone. I'm with Rick and his group now. My heart begins to race as I stand up and make my way through the maze of sleeping bodies, taking in a deep breath of fresh air once I make it outside. Rick's second in command is leaning against the cabin smoking a cigarette; he takes in a long drawl before raising an eyebrow at me.

I open my mouth to say something but close it without a word. After the events of today he probably isn't interested in small talk.

"Cat got your tongue?"

It's more of a statement than a question. His voice is low and gruff and laced with despair. I can only stare at him as he finishes his cigarette and grumbles something in response to my muteness before turning back to the cabin. Abe and Sasha are on the night watch; I see a streak of orange just at the edge of the driveway as Abe turns back into the wooded area.

"My name's Alana."

Kind of a dumb thing to say. Rick introduced me to the group earlier. To my surprise he stops in his tracks and turns back to me - giving me a long look from head to toe. I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat. His gaze is piercing.

"Daryl."

He continues to stare at me in the dark. "What you did for Beth today... with the flowers... she would have liked that."

"Was she you're..." Sister? Wife? Girlfriend? He shakes his head no as if he can read my mind. "Her dad took us in about a year ago. Things went bad and we got separated from the others for a while. I guess Dawn took her and now..." His earlier sadness crept back into his eyes at the thought. "...she's gone."

We take a moment of silence for our fallen friend.

"What about you? What got you in that hospital?"

I turn to face him completely; trying to decide if I really want to tell my story to a stranger in the night. Idly I bite at my bottom lip and decide to trust him. In the back of my mind I hope it isn't a mistake. "A dozen zombies took our camp one night and Dawn found me wandering down the road. My head was gashed up pretty bad. At first I thought they really wanted to help people but then I realized they were looking for girls." My gaze falls. "...they expected us to..."

That was enough sharing for one night.

"Bastards." Daryl muttered; mostly to himself at the thought of the hospitals morals. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with them." He nodded towards the cabin. "Their good people." He assured quietly; meeting my eyes again. "What about you?" The question left my lips before I could stop it.

Daryl just shook his head, "There's nothing good left in me."

I could only watch his shoulders fall in defeat as we made our way back into the cabin. He glanced at me before disappearing into the other room as I took my place beside Noah on the floor.

x-x-x

Two days later I found myself in the back of a police cruiser with Noah, Maggie and Glenn. Rick and Daryl were up front as we made our way back to the city in search of supplies. "Two lefts past the hospital. Dawn was telling Bob about a small store that looked promising just before he ran into you guys. I don't think they ever had the chance to tell anyone else about it."

Sure enough there was a small store in the heart of the city with it door and windows boarded up. Not one to waste time Daryl kicked the door in and drew his crossbow, nodding as we followed him inside. Canned foods, lighters, bug spray and to my delight a small section of toiletries awaited us untouched. A tiny squeal escaped me as I threw all the bar soaps, toothpastes and brushes and travel sized shampoos and body washes into my supply bag. You take things for granted when the world isn't ending and now just knowing I can brush my teeth is a blessing. It took us about an hour to gather the supplies from the store and fight off a handful of zombies. We were back at the camp site by mid-day.

Rick and the others seemed in high spirits for the rest of the day - obviously these people haven't had much good luck in a while. I busied myself by gathering water in a small wash tub from the nearby creek and brought it back to the cabin where Sasha and Rosita warmed it enough so we could bath Judith. The cool water didn't seem to bother the adults as much and everyone took their turns with a bar of soap and wash cloth from the cabin. By night fall everyone was a bit cleaner and some even had a smile on their faces.

Rick held Judith as she drank from one of the hospital bottles. Even the little one seemed content. "Thank you for your help today. Noah was right about you." He assured me as the others gathered around for the night. I smiled at Judith; deciding then and there that I would do anything for her. Rick seemed to notice this as well and returned the smile before he moved into the next room to get her to sleep. So many difference faces surrounded me; talking among themselves; some laughing and discussing the future. Maggie had found some seed packs in the store. Carol talked about starting a garden. We could survive here. Despite everything; losing Beth - their last camp; at the end of the day - they were a family.

x-x-x

Chap 4: Hunted

Daryl's POV

3 months later.

The snap of a twig beneath my boot caused him to look up and turn his head towards me. The wildlife isn't used to being hunted anymore so he takes a quick look around before returning to the small patch of green grass. I steady my bow and release an arrow into his brain, watching with satisfaction as the buck jerks for a moment before falling to the ground.

Finally some meat instead of that damn cream corn.

Not that I'm not thankful for the canned foods we find on supply runs but a man needs meat. I make my way to the buck and grab him up by a back leg, starting my way back to the cabin. It takes about an hour to get to the creek and I spot Alana sitting by the water's edge using Eugene's filtration system to gather drinking water. She's become a great asset to our group the past few months. She's one of the first to wake; she helps with Judith, helps Carol in the garden. She mostly keeps to herself and goes by what the others ask of her. I find myself grinning as she spots me - kind of hard to be stealthy dragging a medium sized deer behind me.

She waves me over and I decide to take a break with her, digging a small hole so the deer blood will drain away from the cabin. I'll cover it before we leave so it doesn't attract any walkers.

"Impressive."

"Took me two hours to track him. Should feed us for a while." This caused her to smile, a bright white smile that lit up her whole face. I can't help but notice the sparkle in her dark blue eyes and I find myself looking away quickly. She returns to her tasks and I spot her essentials beside the rock we sit on. An iPod that doesn't work and a picture of her younger self.

"Why do you carry a picture of yourself around?"

I pick up the small picture and stare at it - noticing a few similarities. Kind of odd to carry a picture of you around in a zombie apocalypse but I guess some people might think it was odd to wear an ear necklace. Alana snatched the photo from my fingers quickly - surprising me.

"This is Anna. My twin sister."

The sudden grief in her voice makes me wish I wouldn't have brought it up. She abandons the filtration system and stares at the picture as if she's looking at it for the first time; unable to suppress the frown on her lips. I pull my eyes away from her lips and swallow hard; picking up the cassette player and looking it over in my hands. Our shoulders touch and it's strangely comforting. I shift so there's some space between us.

"This is all I have left. Beside her stupid iPod. The battery died a while ago but I can't bring myself to leave it behind."

"I lost my brother a while back too. Well, I lost him way before any of this happened but he's really gone now."

"I'm sorry."

She turns to look at me; the sadness in her eyes matching my own.

"Yeah, well. Don't be. Trust me he doesn't deserve it."

I find myself looking at her mouth again as it pulls up in a slow, weak smile. "Anna wasn't a saint either. We used to fight all the time... but I'd give anything to have her back now." She places the picture back in her pocket and sighs. "She was you're one person, huh."

It's almost obvious. The pain on her face and in her voice. She nods suddenly and I frown at the tear that escapes her eye. "Had she turned yet?"

No.

"Merle had. He was a bastard. When we were kids he would run off for weeks at a time... knowing our parents kicked my ass every change they got. He knew what they did to me because they did it to him but he left anyway. He never really changed after the outbreak but he finally let me tag along with him. I still miss him though. Isn't that crazy."

Alana shook her head no again.

"I don't think it's crazy at all." She assured quietly. We sat in our own thoughts for a few minutes before I stood to help her up from the rock before I returned to the deer. She gathered the water bottles and met up with me as we made our way back to the cabin in silence - lost in each other's heartache.

x-x-x

I look up from chopping vegetables as Carol emerges into the small kitchen with an armful of potatoes. She places them on the counter and grabs a knife to help me. "Did you see the deer Daryl killed?" Excitement dancing in her eyes at the thought of meat for dinner. Or possibly Daryl. I feel my heart sink at the thought. It's obvious they are close but sometimes I wonder how close. I glance up at her and force a smile; nodding at the question.

"You know Daryl's a good guy. He stopped at nothing to find my Sophia when she went missing." She stops her tasks, staring down at a lone potato as thoughts of her daughter fill her head. It causes me to frown. Daryl had told me the story of Carol and Sophia one sleepless night on the cabin porch. He's told me a lot of stories on that quiet porch while the others slept.

Most of them gave me nightmares.

"I'm glad that you came with us, Alana. I think you're good for the group and for Daryl. I've never seen him smile as much as he does when you're around."

I'm not sure what to say to that. I'm glad I came too. I'm glad Daryl smiles when I'm around. His smile makes me smile. Thinking about him makes me smile.

Carol looks at me for a minute longer and finishes slicing up the potatoes, putting them in the pot of water that's finally started to boil. She gives my shoulder a squeeze as she disappears back into the cabin to let the others know dinner will be ready soon.

x-x-x

"What do you miss most?"

I lay with my arms behind my head looking up at the dark night sky. There are no stars tonight. Daryl is sitting beside me leaned against the step rail with a cigarette to his lips. The way he looks at me with those cold gray eyes as if I either ask the dumbest questions or am the most fascinating person he's ever known causes an ache to stir in my chest.

I don't like the feeling.

He takes another long drag from his cigarette but doesn't answer me - causing my curiosity to peak.

"You know - before this." I motion around us.

"Beer."

He finally answers me in his low, solemn voice that always sends shivers down my spine. I sit up slowly and glance over at him. "Beer?" Of all things to miss. "Beer." I roll my eyes at the thought. "What? Beer is a good answer. An ice cold one from all the way back in the fridge." He adds with a bit of laugh in his voice. A sound straight from the heavens. "I guess beer is a good answer."

"What about you?" He asks before taking another long drawl. His eyes haven't left mine. "Superficial things like warm baths, fingernail polish, crest pro heath toothpaste."

Daryl raises an eyebrow and gives me a puzzled look, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Give me a break. My dad was a dentist! Oral hygiene is important."

A second passes between us before we both burst out laughing. "Only you would worry about dental hygiene in a zombie apocalypse." He assured with a laugh - looking at me again. Our light hearted moment suddenly turned into something quite different and his smile fell from his face. Gray eyes searched my face for a long moment before he leaned forward and placed his cool lips to mine. Once he realized I wouldn't pull away his tongue found mine causing a sigh to escape me - his hand cupping my face before snaking long fingers into my hair.

For several glorious moments everything faded away in the world and it was just me and Daryl. No apocalypse. No zombies.

Someone cleared their throat behind us causing him to pull away from me with a start. His eyes found mine but the look on his face was hard to read as he turned to face our intruder. Carol was standing at the back door with her arms crossed loosely in front of her and an amused grin on her face.

"Rick wants to talk to you about the supply run coming up."

Daryl swallowed hard, nodding his head. "Alright. Give me a second." His voice was back to his usual low steady tone but for a second I heard something else. Some kind of crack of emotion in his few words. I found myself wishing he would kiss me again. Carol disappeared and we were alone again but the moment was gone. "I've got to go." He assured quietly, looking me over once more before pushing himself up to go find Rick.

x-x-x

That was the last time I ever saw Daryl.

Okay that's a little mellow dramatic. I see him all the time but always in passing. If I'm coming in the front door he's suddenly going out the back and vice versa. It's been almost a week and our usual late night meetings have all but vanished. He's avoiding me.

"Alana?"

I look up at my name with a frown on my face. I didn't realize I was frowning until I see the look Carol gives me.

"Is everything alright?"

I stare at her for another minute before finally nodding.

"Yes, mam. Can I get something for you?" Even though it's been four months since the hospital she isn't 100%. She still walks with a bit of a limp and I usually find a pained look on her face when she thinks no one is watching. She shakes her head no and leaves me to go in search for Daryl.

x-x-x

Daryl POV

"Why are you avoiding Alana?"

Carol walks into the back bedroom and stands at the door with her arms crossed in front of her as I gather some guns for the supply run tomorrow. I look up at her slowly.

"I'm not."

She just gives me her usual knowing glare. "You playin match maker now?" I return to the guns making sure each one is loaded. "You kissed her Daryl. I've known you for a while now and you've never kissed anybody."

I don't look at her again.

"Never wanted to before."

The words come out more of a mumble as I try to focus on the task at hand. Truth be known I haven't been able to focus on much of anything the past few days but how it felt to kiss Alana and how much I wanted to do it again.

Thinking like that gets people killed.

I owe these people more than to just let them die over some stupid crush. Alana is beautiful, kind and funny but it's not worth people getting killed because I'm too hung up on her to save them.

"I think she really likes you Daryl. It would be a shame to throw that away over whatever's going on in your head. It's okay to love someone."

Carol has always got me. It's getting annoying.

"Loving somebody ain't never got me nothin' but an ass beating for my trouble." I say finally, placing the last clip in a gun. I meet her steady gaze - silently telling her this conversation is over. She frowns and turns back into the living room without another word.

x-x-x

Alana POV

"Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Carol are going on a supply run in the morning. There's still a few shops on the city edge that we haven't went through yet."

Rick is standing at the front of the living room explaining the supply run for tomorrow morning. He's a good leader. I bet he was always the good cop - letting people go if they were doing a few over the speed limit. I don't regret coming with him from the hospital. It feels good to have purpose again.

The only thing I regret is allowing Daryl to kiss me. No matter how much I wanted him too or the thrill I felt when his hands were in my hair and his mouth against mine. I miss my friend. I enjoyed getting to know him these past few months and hearing his stories. It hurt my heart to think that we may never talk to each other again.

"Alana?"

I look up as Rick says my name. By the stares everyone's giving me it's obvious this isn't the first time he's called it. Carl is snickering to my left and Daryl is finally looking at me - his sad thoughtful expression matches my own. I force a smile and glance around the room.

"Sorry. Kinda zoned out."

"Carol said she's not feeling up to the supply run tomorrow. Would you go in her place?" I find myself looking at Daryl for the answer but he just stares at me indifferent. "Um, sure."

With that said the meeting is over and everyone goes back to whatever they do when zombies aren't attacking. I cross the room quickly and stop Daryl before he can disappear again.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I look up at him - it's obvious he's fighting the same inner struggle I am but he's had more practice keeping his emotions hidden deep within himself.

"If I've done something you didn't like I'm sorry. I don't want..."

"You haven't."

I bite my lip and frown at him. Men are infuriating sometimes.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

He doesn't answer. We are alone in the living room now but I keep my voice low. "If you don't want to kiss me anymore I understand. I just want to be your friend."

I've never lied so easily before. I want to be more than his friend. I want to be his everything but he's obviously not interested and somehow I'll find a way to deal with that. I just don't want to spend my life cleaning vegetables with no one to talk to. He looks as if he's thinking of everything and nothing at the same time before he reaches out and grabs me, pulling me in close to him. His breath is on my neck as he speaks, that low throaty voice.

"That's the problem Alana. I do want to kiss you. Every second I see you I think about kissing you and if I'm thinking about that then who's killing walkers?"

That's what this is all about? He's afraid someone will get killed while he's off having a whirl wind romance? I open my most to protest but close it before I can find the words. "People don't get to fall in love anymore." He adds before turning to leave. I stare at his back for a long minute watching his muscles move beneath his shirt. Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't such a good idea.

"Then what's the point, Daryl."

He stops in his tracks taking in my words. If there's no love left in the world than what's the point of saving it? For a moment I think he's going to turn back to me but instead he pushes through the door leaving me alone in the living room.

x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I find myself sitting beside Daryl in the police cruiser. Maggie insisted that she and Glenn sit together in the back. They are even friskier than usual today. Rick informed us the car would possibly make it to the city and half way back before running out of gas. We would have to walk about eight miles back to the cabin. Daryl is his usual quiet self.

Cruising along the deserted street with one hand on the wheel. Mr. Cool. I steal a few glances his way every now and then and I can swear I almost catch them looking at me too.

Dark gray clouds have been forming since we made it out of the woods and I don't think we'll make it out of this day very dry. "City's just past these walkers." Daryl announces to no one unparticular as we drive past a small herd of zombies. They are headed to the city as well.

By the time we find our destination - a few small shops at the edge of the city - it's started to rain. We scavenge the first shop rather quickly finding a few useful things and move on to the next. I busy myself in the small garden section while the others search the front of the store. Carol will be pleased that they have several packs of seeds we can grow in the garden.

Suddenly a loud crash from the front startles me and I hear Daryl yell out. He's yelling my name. A group of ten or twelve zombies are trying to make their way into the shop while Daryl and Glenn fight them off. Maggie is beside me suddenly and hands me a knife. "Brain." Is all she says as she guides me quietly to the front of the store. The first wave of zombies are dead thanks to the guys but we aren't safe yet.

"There's more outside and at least twenty coming down the street."

I peer out the small side window. It's pouring the rain so hard I can barely make out the swarm of undead headed towards us. I hear my breath catch in my throat as Daryl turns to look at me. How he can manage to look so calm I will never understand.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Despite our previous conversation about not getting to love people anymore the look in his eyes caused me to think differently just then. I don't know if it was love or pity but it was definitely something.

"Well get through this."

Glenn adds, obviously trying to reassure me. I nod and clutch Maggie's knife tightly in my hand. "I think we're going to have to make a run for it."

Daryl points out the window towards a tall building to our left. A fairly new looking Holiday Inn Express is less than half a mile away.

"If we can make it to the top floor we can stay there until the rain passes."

Everyone agrees and before I realize it Daryl has taken my hand and pulled me from the shop. We hit the ground running - stabbing and punching our way through zombies as we move. It takes about ten minutes to fight through the crowd and get inside the hotel building. More zombies await us but we've caught them by surprise and they barely have time to stop attempting the stair well before Daryl has taken them out. We push through the stairs until we are on the top floor and luckily no zombies have made it this far into the building. I lean against the hallway wall and catch my breath - wringing my hair out from the heavy rain. Despite the warm Georgia air I begin to shiver.

"I think we'll be safe up here. I'll go barricade the stair well closed - you guys go check the rooms for walkers." There's only four suites on the top floor and a small utility closet stocked with clean towels. The rooms are in good shape. It reminds me of being on vacation.

"Everything's clear."

Maggie takes Glenn's hand - guiding him into one of the rooms quickly. That leaves Daryl and I alone in the hallway. He looks at me like he wants to say something but can't find the words. My gaze falls. "I'll take this room. Just let me know when we're leaving." I say as he lets me walk away.

x-x-x

Daryl's POV

Thump. Thump. Thump. I stare at the ceiling. Glenn and Maggie have been at it for nearly an hour now. Thump. The beds going to be in my room before long. I contemplate yelling at them to shut the fuck up but who am I to spoil someone else's fun. I try to think about the others and how they'll wonder if we're alright but my mind keeps drifting back to her. Ever since I kissed her that night I can't stop thinking about her. She's brought a lot of good to our group. She's a good girl. That's why I need to stay as far away from her as possible. Somebody like me can't bring her anything good. Plus I have to think about the others. My job is to protect them - not make out with some girl.

I sit up in the bed quickly, sinking my head into my hands. It's driving me crazy. What do I care what the other's think? They've proved time and time again that they are capable of taking care of themselves. Maybe it is my turn to enjoy this miserable life we lead.

I've damn sure earned it.

I stand up and move to the door - stopping just as my fingers touch the knob. Maggie and Glenn's mindless thumping continue on the wall. If I go to Alana's room there's no turning back. No stopping what might happen between us and that leaves nobody taking watch to make sure we stay alive. I'm fighting a losing battle within myself.

Fuck it. Like Alana said yesterday what's the point? I jerk open the door quickly still unsure if I'm going to Glenn's room to tell them to give it a rest or to Alana's room to finish what I started earlier this week. It seems fate as made my decision for me as Alana is standing just outside my door with her hand raised mid-knock. We look at each other for a long minute before I go to her - pulling her into me and crashing my lips against hers.

x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

Alana's POV

Daryl kisses me hard. At first I thought the thumping was zombies trying to break through Glenn's barricade but standing outside of Daryl's door I realized it was Glenn trying to break through Maggie. We stand in the doorway lost in one another until I have to pull away to catch my breath. Lungs burning. Daryl is standing so close to me as he searches my face with those serious eyes. I take in another breath and touch his face, bringing his mouth back to mine.

That seems to be all the reassurance he needs as the door closes and he picks me up in his strong arms; never breaking our kiss as my legs wrap around him and my back hits the wall. A moan escapes me between his kisses - his body pinned against mine as he pours every ounce of yearning into me. Another moment passes and I'm lying on the bed as Daryl advances on top of me, trailing his mouth down my neck.

"Alana," His voice is whisper quiet as he pulls back just enough to look into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head and find his mouth again, pulling him back to me. This is the first thing I've been completely sure of since the world went to hell. Daryl doesn't ask me again - instead he slides his hands up my shirt and removes it quickly, consumed with desire as the rest of our clothes disappear and we lose ourselves in each other.

x-x

An hour later were standing at the door as Daryl straps his gun to his hip and slings the heavy cross bow over his shoulder. He turns and looks at me slowly, surprising me with a grin on his handsome face. Before he opens the door to return to hell on earth he closes the space between us and kisses me softly; cupping my face with his hand as our lips touch. He doesn't say anything.

He doesn't have to.

Glenn and Maggie meet us in the hallway and we descend down the stairwell and back into the city. For once luck seems to be on our side and we only run into a handful of zombies as we finish raiding the small shops at the edge of the city. We're back in the car an hour later and make it nearly home before it sputters to a stop with an empty tank. Each of us carry a trash bag full of supplies as we walk - the recent rain has caused the sun to burn brighter over us. I feel parched. "Just another few miles and we should be back at the cabin." Glenn assures quietly as we continue on our way.

The others are happy to see us once we make it to the cabin. I feel completely drained as Rick hands us a bottle of filtered water from the stream. I drink mine down in three quick gulps. We hand of the supplies we were able to gather; Daryl goes with Rick and the others to return the guns to the back room. I find myself standing in the small kitchen with a basketful of vegetables that need cleaning. Just as Daryl passes the doorway I catch his look; the earlier sly grin still on his face.

For once in a long while I feel like I'm not alone.

x-x-x

Two weeks later.

"Lana."

I open my eyes slowly as they adjust to the darkness and Daryl comes into view. He's knelt beside me with his hand on my arm; causing me to sit up in a panic. I search the room quickly with wide eyes. "It's okay..." He assures, pulling me to my feet as we make our way outside.

He guides me down the steps and behind the cabin; kissing me quickly with both hands on my neck - sliding into my hair. It's not the first time since the hotel room that we've snuck out back but this time seems different. Something is different about him tonight. I pull away and take in a breath, kissing him on his jugular. A groan escapes him. "Fuck, Alana..." His words are desperate against my lips as we continue to kiss; my back against the cabin as he presses his body against mine. Daryl pulls away from me just enough to search my face; the moonlight shining down on us - illuminating his features.

"I want to fuck you."

I'm use to his low quiet voice but when he says things like that to me, with so much emotion in his words, it makes my insides ache. I swallow hard; searching his gray eyes with my lighter hues and nod. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He kisses me harder this time; desperately as if this is our last encounter. After a moment he's inside me and I cry out; clutching his shoulders with my short nails as he pours a weeks' worth of desire into each thrust. He's definitely lost in his own thoughts - trailing kisses down my throat as he continues his delightful torment on my body. I know zombies could be anywhere - more than likely it's Carol's night to keep watch and she's giving us privacy but I can't stop the quiet moans that escape me.

"Lana," Daryl's mouth is against my ear, kissing me just below the lobe. "I'm so close." He groans, running his hands over my breasts and down to my waist. "Come for me baby." I whisper, causing him to close his eyes and cuss under his breath. When he opens them again he's completely lost in the moment - staring at me with a look I've never quite seen before. He keeps one hand on my hip and leans forward with the other, supporting his weight as he finds his release; burring his face in the bend of my neck.

He stands completely still for a moment before finally looking at me; that unknown look still on his face. "Baby," He whispers, cupping my face with his hands as his eye search mine in the dark. He's never called me baby before. "Yeah?" I answer with a whisper, kissing him softly.

"I love you."

He continues to look at me; completely serious. I idly wonder if he's ever said those words to anyone before me. "I love you too." I touch his face, concerned with the worry and emotion in his eyes. He finally looks away - putting some space between us. He's shaking. "Daryl? What's wrong?"

I reach out and touch his arm, bringing him back to me.

"A bad dream." He said quietly; "I thought I lost you." His eyes fall at the thought and he shakes his head. "I don't ever want to lose you."

x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months are spent in cabin bliss. We keep the walkers at bay, no scavengers have found our whereabouts or if they have they've kept moving, our crops are flourishing; were surviving.

The funny thing about luck is it always runs out at the worst possible time.

I open my eyes slowly, looking up into Daryl's smiling face. He smells like dial soap and cigarettes. "Mornin'," A groan indicates that it's too early for formalities and I pull then thin sheet over my head. "Where's the sun?"

"It's early. I'm going out to hunt."

I peek out from under the sheet and frown at him; the thought of Daryl out there alone causes a feeling of dread to wash over me and I feel sick. I know that he's more than capable of taking care of himself but that doesn't ease my worry. "Do you have to?" I bite my lip as he looks at me, concern in his eyes. He touches my cheek and kisses me. "You wanna eat don't ya?"

We have plenty of fruit and vegetables to get by but I know how much the others appreciate when Daryl brings home deer or squirrel meat. How could I deny them that when they do so much for me? I feel my lip start to tremble as I chew it; tears suddenly in my eyes.

"Hey. No tears. I'll be fine."

I let my gaze fall as they spill down my face - shaking my head. I don't want him to go but I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm not a crier. I haven't in a very long time. Daryl is a survivor - he can take out twenty walkers on his own. So what has me so upset?

He touches my face again and meets my gaze with his steady, serious look. "I won't go far from the camp, alright? Just to the other side of the stream." He assures me quietly, searching my face. He doesn't like the tears that fall to my lips but I can't seem to control them. "Come back." I say with a crack in my voice. He smiles then and places his lips to mine. "I always do."

x-x-x

Daryl's POV

I step out of the weapons room quietly closing the door. I've never seen Alana so upset over me going on a hunt. I went twice last month and she barely knew I was gone. Maggie appears from the kitchen holding Judith as the little one drinks from a bottle, looking around with wide eyes.

"Hey, little ass kicker." I rub her exposed foot for a moment and she smiles at me; never slowing on the bottle. "Is everything alright?" Maggie asks, nodding towards the room Alana's in. I frown at the thought, never taking my eyes off Judith. "Something's bothering her. I don't know what."

"I'm sure she'll be better when you get back. She just worries about you is all. It's a good thing." I look up at her and force a smile, nodding. "I'll be back in a few hours. Keep an eye on her for me?"

Maggie nods and sees me out the door as I sling my crossbow over my shoulder and disappear into the woods.

x-x-x

Alana's POV

I wake up again a few hours later and the sun has filled the small room with glorious light. It warms my skin as I stretch and sit up; I'm alone. Memories of Daryl's early morning goodbye come flooding back to me and I frown, wondering if he's made it back yet. I try to push my despair down into my uneasy stomach and make my way into the cabin.

It seems I've slept longer than usual as the others are mostly outside, washing clothes or themselves - playing with Judith who is on the verge of taking her first steps. Rick watches her with a fathers pride and I smile for the first time today. "Hey."

I turn from the window as Maggie walks into the room; her hand lifted in a small wave. "Hey. Is Daryl back yet?" Her smile falls and she shakes her head no. "Not yet but I'm sure he'll be back anytime."

I turn back to the window as Judith squeals out and steps towards her dad who is holding a strawberry up to her mouth as a reward. My stomach growls in anticipation of food and I turn into the kitchen; Maggie following.

"Is everything alright, Alana? I was feeding Judith this morning when Daryl left and he said you were upset. You know you can talk to me."

I did know that. Maggie was a good person but I didn't have anything to talk to her about just then. I wasn't sure why I was so emotional this morning with Daryl and I really just wanted to forget it had happened. I loved Daryl and I would tell him that a million times a day if I could but we were surviving a zombie apocalypse. I don't like being the weak link.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Carol teased as we made our way into the kitchen. She was busy heating our only frying pan over a small fire - cooking some type of meat Daryl had brought us a few days ago along with some powdered egg's we had brought back from a supply run. My stomach did a complete flop at the sight of the food and I turned from the kitchen; making my way out the back door where I lost what little contents I had.

Maggie was at my back, pulling my hair out of the way as I puked again - groaning. "Carol shouldn't eat that. It smells disgusting."

"I didn't smell anything."

I puke again, yellow bile that burns my throat. A minute later Carol is handing me a glass of water which I take gratefully. I meet Maggie's eyes as I take a sip and idly wonder why she's looking at me like that.

"Alana. Do you think you could be..." she glances around outside making sure we are alone. "Pregnant?"

"What? No." I pause, taking another sip of water as my heart sinks into my chest. Of course I could be pregnant. Daryl and I have been going at it like rabbits the past few months but the lack of monthly cycle had me thinking it wasn't probable. I meet Maggie's eyes again and a look of doom consumes me. "I've got a few tests in my bag." She assures quietly; guiding me back into the cabin and into the living room where she and Glenn usually sleep.

She searches a bag for a minute then hands me the small purple and white box with some kind of generic labeling written across the front. "I found them on a supply run a few months ago. They're still in date. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to start a family with Glenn."

My eyes are glued to the box in my hand.

"Alana. If you are pregnant it's okay. We'll be here for you."

I nod and smile at her. "Thank you. Daryl will probably be getting back anytime. I guess I'll go down to the stream and wait on him."

Maggie hugs me suddenly, wrapping her arms around me. "It'll be okay." She says again and I wonder if she's trying to convince me or herself.

x-x-x

_My lovers got humor, she's a giggle at a funeral._

_Everybody's disapproval - I should have worshiped her sooner. _

_If the heaven's ever did speak; she's the last true mouth piece. _

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak, fresh poison each week. _

_We were born sick - you heard them say it._

_My church offers no absolutes - she tells me worship in the bedroom. _

_The only heaven I'll be sent too, is when I'm alone with you._

I heard him before I ever saw him break through the trees - boots heavy on the marsh as he drags a large buck behind him. A smile on his face. He spots me after a moment and abandons his prize.

"Alana?"

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. _

I sit like a stone on a fallen tree, looking up at him through red, blurry eyes. The tears fall silently as I clutch the small plastic apparatus in my fists. Daryl closes the gap between us - standing before me with panic and confusion in his eyes. He searches our surroundings for any sign of trouble but finds none. It's just us and I don't mean me and Daryl.

"Alana, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asks, kneeling down in front of me. He sits the crossbow to my left and looks into my eyes, wiping the tears that continue to fall. "You're freakin' me out girl. Talk to me."

A sob escapes me as I open my palm - exposing the world to him. A tiny purple and white - thing - that has two pink lines on it. He looks down at my hands and stares at them for a long, long time. He isn't stupid. It seems like days have passed before he finally moves; his hands shaking as he pushes himself away from me. I can only watch as he picks up a bolt from his crossbow and turns around quickly - slamming it into a slow moving zombie that's about a foot away from us.

"Fuck!"

His curse echo's through the forest before he says it again, and again, and again. He's screaming now and that causes Rick and Tyreese to run down the small hill to the stream - confused when they find Daryl stabbing away at a dead walker and me, frozen on an old oak.

Rick goes to Daryl and pulls him off the walker, shaking him back into reality. "Are there more?" Rick demands - sighing a bit of relief as Daryl shakes his head no.

"Are you bit?"

"No."

I feel like I'm watching some sort of play as Rick points to me and then the dead walker - throwing his hands in the air as Daryl goes mute again.

"What the fuck, Daryl? What happened?"

"She's fucking pregnant."

This news slaps Rick hard in the face; causing him to turn and look at me like there's something terribly wrong. He lost Lori when she gave birth to Judith. Daryl would lose me too. I'd be dead in a few months tops.

Rick doesn't say anything after that and Tyreese just stares ahead as if he's trying to process this information. He helps me up from the tree. Daryl grabs his crossbow and makes his way up the hill to the cabin, cussing as he goes.

_Offer me that deathless death. _

_Good God, let me give you my life. _

_x-x-x_

I sit on the small couch in the living room as Carol, Maggie and a few others gather around support. Abe, Eugene and surprisingly Gabriel are talking quietly among themselves about this new situation. They don't feel as we can take in another mouth to feed. Another person to protect. The baby in my womb.

Daryl's baby.

Daryl is out back perched on the top step with his head in his hands; sobbing quietly. I can see him from where I'm sitting and his shoulders rise and fall with each shallow breath. He hasn't spoken to me since I showed him the test. I don't understand why he's acting this way but it causes my heart to ache. Some guys can't deal with the news their girlfriend is pregnant. I can't half blame him for having a breakdown. Our situation is bleak.

"Guys. Can we not talk about this now? Go take a walk." Carol tries but they have moved on; trying to convince Rick that this is a bad idea. Although they didn't know Lori they try to remind him what happened to her - as if he will ever forget. At least they have enough respect for Carl who they sent to the back bedroom with Judith.

"Alana will die just like Lori. Another mouth to feed right now is suicide, Rick. Another baby - uncontrollable crying at night. We won't be safe anymore."

A click of a gun causes me to look up from my hands and gasp as Daryl is now standing inches away from the preacher with his gun against his temple. "Maybe I'll blow your fucking brains out right now and that'll be one less mouth to feed." I'd heard Daryl's voice many times, in many ways but never like this. The promise in his words caused Gabriel to tear up – raising his hands as he pleads for his life.

"I'm... I'm sorry.. I know this is... I'm just trying to think of the group."

"You're talking about killing my fucking kid."

Gabriel looked to Rick for help but found none. "If you mention it again I'll do it myself." The leader assured in his own low, meaningful voice. "Let's get one thing straight people - I don't want to hear anything about Alana or her baby. If she wants to keep it then the matter is settled. We'll deal with it - just like we deal with everything else that comes at us - and if you don't like it..." Rick turns to Gabriel. "Then you can get the fuck out."

x-x-x

Gabriel and the others actually apologized to me; even if it was only because Daryl still had his gun pointed at them. They disappeared outside to clear the air as this blew over. If some zombies just happened to eat them I probably wouldn't be to heart broken. Daryl returned to the back step - now staring into the woods with a lost look on his face. Rick beside him looking down at his hands.

x-x-x

Daryl's POV

"She's dead."

Rick looked over at me and frowned, shaking his head. "You don't know that. We're much better off now than we were back at the prison. We've got fresh food, water – Maggie can deliver the baby."

"Like she delivered Judith."

I instantly regret the words as they leave my mouth. Rick stills for a moment but lets it slide. "I'm sorry man." He puts his hand on my shoulder and assures me for the hundredth time that everything will be alright. Rick has been more of a brother to me in the past few years then Merle ever was my whole life. I run my hand over my face and let out a long breath, turning my head to glance into the cabin. Alana has been in my line of sight since we got back from the stream. I might never let her out of my sight again. I know I didn't handle this news like I should have but once I realized what that was in her hand I nearly lost it. Every bad thought or situation instantly ran through my head and I felt like she was already dead. I hang my head again at the thought.

"Go in there and talk to her. Tell her you love her and that you're here for her. Imagine what she must be thinking right now. She might not survive this but I'll do everything in my power to help her so she does. Its different now, Daryl. Trust me."

I look up again and nod, standing to my feet. "Thanks brother." Rick nods and hugs me, patting my back twice before I turn into the cabin. I've got to make this right with Alana and our baby.

x-x

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so glad you like what's going on in here. Please keep them coming and let me know if you love it, hate it or what I can do to help it along. The lyrics belong to Hozier – Take Me to Church. I know this song is new and none of the characters would know it but when I heard it a few weeks ago I instantly thought of TWD. I just feel like it fits this part of the story well. It's a pretty good song. Check it out if you haven't yet. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl POV

I make my way back into the cabin slowly, rubbing my shoulder as I idly wonder how long I sat outside lost in my own thoughts. I feel stiff. Alana is still on the couch; her legs underneath her as she stares out the window motionless. Silent tears fall down her cheeks and she doesn't acknowledge me.

"Hey."

She continues to stare out the window watching as Carl and Judith practice walking down the yard. "Lana?" She finally turns to me as I speak her name, surprised to see me standing there. "Hey. Daryl. I didn't..." She wipes away the tears that fall but more replace them before she can finish. I find myself frowning, sinking to my knees before her. "I'm sorry. When I saw that... test in your hand earlier every bad thought you could possibly have came to my mind. I freaked out Lana and I'm sorry..."

She just nods, forcing a smile.

"I love you."

She lowers her gaze; a sob escaping her throat. I lean forward and touch her face - forcing her to look at me. "I love you, Alana. You're the only person I've ever loved and the thought that I might lose you is killing me but I'll be here for you and we'll do everything we can to get through this together, okay?" She looks at me through her wet lashes and nods again. "Okay."

"I love you too, Daryl." She assures in a tiny voice before I kiss her, nearly pulling her off the couch as she wraps her arms around me. We stay like that for a long time as she cries; clutching me like this might be the last time.

"Everything's going to be alright, girl. We'll get through this."

x-x-x

Alana's POV

The next few months remind me of when we would visit my great uncle at the nursing home. My mother called it a "retirement village". Whatever that meant. Uncle John was terminally ill and everyone regarded him with those sad knowing half smiles when someone has one foot in the grave.

Everyone but Daryl. He doesn't smile anymore. I place my hand on my ever growing belly at the thought. Despite Daryl insisting on giving me half of his food at each meal I haven't gained much weight but I also haven't had any complications that I know of.

Things are moving right along; on pins and needles.

Daryl takes a bite of meat from the table before shoving his plate into mine, silently assuring me that I am to finish. I frown at the thought but realized a while back that there's no point in arguing with him. I clean his plate almost thankfully.

"Maggie, Glenn and Carol are going on a supply run tomorrow. Their headed away from the city in hopes to find smaller stores on the outskirts."

Rick is talking to Daryl but he doesn't make him any comment. I glance over at him as he stares down at his now empty plate; lost in his own dark thoughts again. My gaze finds Rick's but he just frowns and shakes his head. "I'm going to go out and help Carol in the garden before night fall." I assure after a minute, placing my hand on Daryl's shoulder as I stand. He looks at me suddenly and takes my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I look at Rick. "Just going to the garden." Daryl shakes his head and clutches my hand tighter. "I don't want you out there. It'll be dark soon." He obviously hasn't heard the first thing either of us has said. "Daryl its fine. Carol is out there - she'll watch out for me."

He stares at me as if I've grown another head before looking away.

"Fine."

I open my mouth to say something else; anything to assure him that I'm not Uncle John but I find no words. Daryl just watches me as I move towards the door and disappear into the garden.

x-x-x

Daryl's POV

Rick's watching me like usual. He thinks I've grown unstable at the idea of losing Alana and/or our kid. He's right. I don't know how I can continue this life of dread if something happens to one of them. Even if we would have lost Judith with Lori - he still had Carl. He still had someone to live for.

"Daryl. You've got to get out of this. It's dangerous for you and them."

I look up at Rick slowly taking in his wise words. Dwelling on the impending doom surrounding Alana isn't good for anyone. It could get someone killed but for the life of me I can't seem to shake it. It's weighing me down like a sack of bricks.

"You should go with the crew tomorrow. Fresh air would do you good." I shake my head no. I'm not leaving her. Even if she's just halfway through this... thing... I'm not risking it. "I'll protect her, Daryl. I promise. I'd feel better if you had their backs out there. Bring them home safe."

I meet Rick's eyes finally. My brother. I know he will protect Alana with his own life. He would do that for me. Carol isn't 100% yet. She could use the back up. Being in these walls the past few months has me a little on edge.

I never was one to be tied down.

"Alright."

Rick smiles at me as I stand and turn into the living room without another word. The plan was to go help Alana in the garden for a few hours but Gabriel stops me - standing in front of me suddenly. The last time I spoke to him was to threaten his life; gun in hand - yet here he is with a sadness I surprisingly understood on his face.

"What?"

Sad or not it didn't change the fact that he tried to convince the group that Alana should have an abortion. My hand found my gun out of habit and he backed up a few steps.

"My faith is wavering so much these days but I honestly feel terrible for the horror I considered with Alana. Life is a blessing, a precious gift from God... if anyone should know that it's me. I know I have nothing to offer this group but I'm truly sorry for even entertaining the idea of..."

I lift my hand to stop him, holding his eyes for a long unmoving moment. I could probably drag him from the cabin and put a bullet in his head without much of a protest from anyone or I could accept his apology and move on with my life. He's weak. He'll always be weak. I shouldn't waste my energy with him.

I glance to the small window spotting Alana as laughs with Carol - tiny Judith stumbling towards them. They've abandoned the garden. The sun is to hot and dry this time of year and the crops are failing. I watch as Carol scoops Judith into her arms and hugs her as Alana places a hand on her stomach, smiling down at the life within her. Despite the reality of her dying during child birth she still smiles at the thought of him. Or her. She sings to them and talks to them, when she thinks I'm not listening. Last week she grabbed my hand and placed it below her ribs; eyes wide as our child moved inside her.

I swallow hard and return my attention to the preacher who is still looking at me with that ache I know all too well.

"Maybe there is something you could do for me."

x-x-x

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Glad it doesn't suck to bad. Keep them coming! I love seeing the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

x-x-x

Alana's POV

I feel the bed sink as Daryl sits on the edge, removing his boots. "You're back." He glances over at me and nods, "Got back about an hour ago. I went down to the stream to wash off. Pretty big herd at the tree line. Took care of them, tho." I sit up slowly in the bed and touch his back, frowning. Living like this was getting the best of everyone anymore and sometimes I wondered when we would all just give up. "Find anything on the run?"

Daryl goes to such dark places anymore I decide it would be best to keep the conversation light. Don't dwell on the dead. They are just that. Dead.

"Yeah. One shop actually sold baby supplies. We got some formula and Judith some clothes. Maggie found some green and yellow clothes for..." His shoulders fall a little at the thought of our child who doesn't have a name. "Oh, and this." He reaches down and hands me a small brown bear clutching a yellow blanket. "Maggie found this too. She got a pink one for Judith." He flicked his wrist slightly and the tiniest rattle noise came from the doll. My face lit up with happiness. "It's adorable. Thank you for bringing this back."

Daryl met my eyes in the dark; just a small beam of moonlight coming through the blinds behind us illuminated our faces. "I got something else too." He assured quietly; turning to face me. Without another word he took my hand in his and dropped the gift into my palm. Despite the low lighting it wasn't hard to see what I held. Three rings; one with a brilliant diamond and two plain silver bands. I looked up at him quickly; confused.

"What do you think?"

I didn't know what to think. Daryl wanted to marry me?

"Well give it back if you don't want to." He said suddenly, causing me to clutch the rings in my fist and bring them to my heart. "Yes." I assured, my voice whisper quiet. "Yes. Of course. I love you. More than anything."

Daryl finally smiled a real smile that lit up his face and caused me to smile too. "I struck a deal with preach. Told him that I'd stop threatening his life if he'd marry us tomorrow." I leaned forward and kissed Daryl suddenly, pressing myself into him as the reality of marrying him overwhelmed me. Happy tears began to fall as he kissed me back, running his hand behind my ear and into my hair as he pulled me to him.

"There's something about you..." He whispers against my lips, as I pull him into the bed with me - smiling up at him as he leans down, searching my face. Those serious gray eyes look into mine; I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life and die happy. "..you make me feel alive in this dead world, Alana. I love you."

x-x-x

_"For I know the plans I have for you," declares The Lord, "Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future." Jeremiah 29:11_

I look up from the white and yellow flowers I clutch in my hand nervously, finding Daryl across from me with a smile on his handsome face. Gabriel is standing before us with his bible open, reading scripture as the others gather around us. Tyrese, Abraham, Rosita and Tara are standing guard with their guns ready in case walkers decide to crash our party. I smile; mostly for Daryl who has a school boy charm to himself but also because I never imagined myself having a... literal... shotgun wedding.

Several people are carrying shotguns.

My life plan was to go to college, become a pediatric dentist - buy a huge beautiful house, marry the man of my dreams and have four kids - in that order. The wedding was going to be immaculate - my dad to walk me down the aisle, a gorgeous white gown fit for a princess. Instead my dad is dead and my gown consists of the same tattered jeans and tank top I've had on since I can't remember when. I realize as long as I'm marrying the right person it doesn't matter if the ceremony is small and the outfit isn't what I had hoped for. God seems to have a different plan for me as I stand here among friends, family even and give myself to the man of my dreams. I touch my belly as my smile widens.

Gabriel clears his throat and everyone quiets as he begins; looking up at Daryl and me with his own smile. "Friends, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Daryl and Alana together in holy matrimony and to be honorable among all."

"Therefore it is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Gabriel gives a slight pause but no one seems to have any qualms about Daryl and me tying the knot so after a moment he continues.

"Daryl if you would repeat after me to seal your vows with Alana."

Daryl looks up at me with his usual seriousness; swallowing before he repeats Gabriel's words to me in that low, breathy voice.

"I, Daryl, take you Alana, to be my wife - to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath for as long as we both shall live."

He smiles at me again despite knowing that last part could be any minute or a week, possibly a few months away. None of us are promised tomorrow and that's what makes this so important. What's the point in living in this world if we don't continue to grow as people and thrive? I smile as I repeat my part to Daryl before slipping the larger silver band onto his finger. I hold his hand in mind as I speak the next words; meaning them with all my heart.

"I, Alana give you Daryl this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Gabriel closes his bible and looks out to our friends; "By the power vested in my by the state of Georgia I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daryl, you may kiss your bride." Everyone claps and cheers quietly - not to attract walkers, as Daryl leans forward and kisses me with a new fire; passion I've never know before.

_"Therefore what God has joined together, let no man separate." Mark 10:9_

x-x-x

Daryl's POV

I wake up with a start - searching the small room for Alana. Images of her happy and smiling quickly fade to the end of my dream where she's screaming, clutching a baby against her as the walkers take over this cabin. Thankfully for now she's beside me sleeping peacefully with one arm under her head and the other over her stomach, protecting what's inside even in sleep. I lean forward and place my lips on her forehead softly, lingering there for a minute before I push myself from the bed and head towards the porch.

I spot Rick headed my way as he patrols the surroundings, deciding to take a break and come see what has me up this early on a night off. Mostly thoughts that this place won't be safe forever. Eventually, just like every other safe-zone we've acquired the walkers will take over and leave us homeless or worse.

"What's up?" Rick asks, taking a seat beside me on the porch. I hang my head, idly wishing I had a cigarette. "Bad dream."

"Well," Rick looks around for a moment before looking at me. "Good thing it was just a dream." I grin at the thought and nod. "Yeah, guess so."

"Looks like Alana is almost ready. How about you?"

I think about his question for a long minute. I'm not ready to lose her or the baby. I'm not ready to say goodbye. Plus, even if Alana and the baby make it somehow what kind of dad could I possibly be. I shake my head no.

"My dad was a piece of shit who beat my ass every chance he got and never taught me nothin'. Everything I know, which isn't much, Merle taught me. Even if everything goes great, like it always does, what kind of dad can I possible be to this kid?"

"You aren't your dad, Daryl. Or Merle. You love Alana and that baby. You'll teach them everything they need to survive this life."

"What if they don't Rick? What if they don't survive?" I bury my head in my hands at the thought; a sob escaping me. Rick places his hand on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "How do you deal with losing Lori? When you thought you lost Judith?"

Rick hangs his head for a minute, staring of into the distance as his thoughts go to his dead wife. I know they had issues. I know what happened with Shane but somehow after all that he kept moving forward.

"I don't know what to tell you Daryl. Losing Lori was like a piece of me died in that prison but I had Carl and Judith to pull me through it. When I thought Judith was gone..." He stops talking for a long moment - eyes never falling from the surrounding trees. "I'd imagine losing a child would be a lot worse. It's a different kind of love."

The door opens quietly behind us causing Rick to turn his head. I don't need to move to know who it is. "Everything alright?" He asks as he stands again and steps down to the yard. I turn to look at Alana as she smiles, despite a look of corner on her beautiful face. She nods assuring us it's just indigestion. Another minute of small talk and Rick takes his leave to finish his patrol; leaving me alone with my wife.

Once he's gone her smile fades. She worries about me, worries that I don't get enough rest or food. If I didn't have a problem falling asleep in the madness that surrounds us we might never had met or fell in love on this very porch. She should be thankful for my insomnia.

"You sure you're alright? Look a little green."

"I'm alright. Nervous. I'm starting to feel contractions every now and then. Nothing steady though. Maggie assures me when its time they won't ease up." She assures quietly, rubbing her belly. She's been keeping track of the days since she found out she was pregnant and that puts her a little past eight months now. I lose my own smile at the thought.

"I keep reminding myself that my great grandmother gave birth to ten kids in her home without modern things. It can't be that hard, right?"

I just look at her having no idea what to expect or tell her. I've never seen anyone give birth before but I imagine it isn't going to be easy. It's called labor after all. Before all this happened I wasn't much of a religious person but I find myself praying to whatever God will hear me, asking that Alana and our baby get through this together. I stand up and take her hand, bringing her into my arms.

"What do you think of the name Reed? Reed Dixon."

Her face lights up at the mention of the baby and she nods. "Reed was my granddad's name and even though he died when I was eight he was the only person in my family... beside Merle in his own way, that ever gave a shit about me. I remember him taking me fishing a few times when dad was gone and mom was passed out. I was actually with him the day my mom died in the house fire caused by her cigarette. If it hadn't been for him coming to get me from time to time I'd probably died in that fire too."

"I love it Daryl but what if it's a girl?"

I look at her, considering our options. I suppose there was a small chance that our kid could be a girl. "He won't be." I assure with a smile, kissing her quickly before she can protest and try to name my son Susie or Tiffany.

x-x-x

Alana's POV

"We got walkers!"

Ricks voice rings causing Daryl to sit up in the bed and grab for his bow. I sit up beside him; eyes wide in panic. The baby is due any time now and this is the last thing we need. I've been having several random contractions for the past week. I touch Daryl's back as he disappears into the cabin and Maggie, Carl and Judith replace him on the bed.

"How many?" I ask, relieved that Maggie doesn't look nearly as panicked as I feel. Carl hands me Judith and takes aim at the door. "About twenty coming from the woods. They should be able to take them without the guns." She assures quietly, peaking out the small window. It seems like forever has passed before Daryl returns to the bedroom and sits down his bow. "They're gone." He assures everyone quietly, looking at me. I try to keep my face neutral as a stronger contraction begins to build in my lower belly.

"No casualties."

We all sigh out a sound of relief before another sharp, unusual pain generates from my belly. "Oh." I whisper mostly to myself, looking to Maggie then Daryl. "Ohh." I say again as a sudden gush of fluid escapes me. My eyes go wide as the slow contractions I had been experiencing begin to grow into something quite different.

X-x-x

A/N: SorrowJunky thank you for the wonderful review. It is awesome to get one that has detail and meaning to it! So glad you like the story! Thank you everyone else also. I check my phone constantly to see if anyone's reviewed my stories and it makes me super happy to get them! Hope you enjoy the latest update. I'm thinking about eventually merging the story back into the show eventually if it pans out that way. Keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Rick's POV

I glance over at Daryl who is staring at his son with a look of wonder on his face. I've never seen him so content before. Reed Dixon coos at his father as he cradles his head in his palms and rests the baby in his lap. His eyes are dark like his mothers yet he shares Daryl's content happy expression - Unaware of any danger or hardships; the only thing he knows is he is loved.

I find myself wondering if I ever looked at Judith with that fathers love. The way I looked at Carl when he was born. A part of me that I keep locked deep down in my soul knows that Judith may not be my blood but she is my daughter and I love her. When she was born I was so busy with the prison and trying to be the leader I thought these people needed. Then Lori was gone and it was just one disaster after another. I frown at the thought. Maybe now I can make up for that lost time with her.

We are headed to a new world now. It's been five weeks since Reed was born and another two since the cabin failed. Our crops dried out. The stream dried out. Then the walkers came to finish us off. We fought through them like we always do but lost Tyreese in the struggle. We buried him just past the stream before moving on to our next home.

The barn was definitely a down grade from the cabin but it kept us dry during the storm. Then Aaron showed up. If it hasn't been for Carl, Judith and Reed I would have put a bullet in his head the second Maggie brought him to us. Somehow I think I would have regretted that. We stand as a group outside of Alexandria's gates and I swear I can hear children laughing from within. This could be home for us. We just have to step inside to find out.

"I never thanked you for the invitation."

I turn and smile as Alana appears from somewhere behind me. "What?" She crosses her arms in front of herself and looks to Daryl and Reed. Her face lights up at seeing them. The night she gave birth to Reed couldn't have went any worse. Walkers attacked the cabin then minutes after finishing with them she went into labor. Fourteen agonizing hours of labor but somehow she managed to pull through. I think everyone has a new found respect for her now. Especially Daryl.

Thinking of that night brings me back to Lori. She wasn't as lucky as Alana but I think if she had been, if she would have survived Judith - something worst would have happened. Everything happens for the reason it's supposed to.

"Taking me into your group. I've thought about it for a while now and I really think if you had walked out that day I'd probably be dead. Or worse."

I watch as the gates before us begin to open and Daryl comes to our side handing Reed to his mother. He replaces the baby with his bow and points it at the gate.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family. All of us. Whatever's beyond these gates we'll deal with. Together."

The group huddles in close as we descend into The Alexandria Safe Zone and our possible future.

X-x-x-X

I


End file.
